


The first

by Uriuriri



Series: Izumi and her actors! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri
Summary: He's the first and Izumi want to thank him.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Tachibana Izumi
Series: Izumi and her actors! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The first

He's the first. Without him, maybe there's no Romijuli nor Spring Troupe or even worse, there's no the place called Mankai Company.

Izumi just recall things that happen. At the first time, it's only Matsukawa and Sakuya. But what will happen if Sakuya is not there...?

'All of this... Is because I saw Sakuya-kun solo act that time...'

Yes, all of this, is because of him.

Sakuya Sakuma, the cherry blossom.

°•°

"I'm home!"

Izumi just walking in to the lounge. Usually there will be someone who greet her, such like Omi or Tsuzuru, the kitchen dwellers, or maybe duo gamers Banri and Itaru but today, no one greet her.

The lounge and kitchen are emptyー

"zzZz..."

"!!"

Well, it's not that empty. There's someone there, sleeping on the sofa. The 100% energy concentrate is sleeping peachfully. Izumi get closser and saw Sakuya's sleeping face. He has bags under his eyes.

"He must be tired..."

Yes, Sakuya is absolutely tired. This morning, he has to help another theater club until noon, and after that he has part time work. Izumi recall, she hasn't seen Sakuya since this morning and it's already evening!

"Sleep well, Sakuya-kun." Whisper Izumi so that Sakuya didn't wake up.

"Nngh... Um...?" Slowly, Sakuya open his eyes and see Izumi in front of him. "...Director...?"

"sorry I wake you, Sakuya-kun... Even though I'm not that loud..."

"You don't need to say sorry, director." 

Sakuya yawn and sit. Izumi get closer to him.

"You seems tired, Sakuya-kun. You should rest. You can go back to sleep."

"It's okay, Director... I was sleeping because no one in the house. Because you're back, now I have someone to talk!" Said Sakuya with smile. Izumi sit beside him.

"If you say so. Where's everyone?"

"I don't know. When I came, everyone was gone."

Izumi nod and see Sakuya's tired face. Even though he's tired, he still give that bright smile to anyone so that anyone doesn't notice he's tired.

The first boy in Mankai Company. Always trying his best so that he can stand on the stage. Always trying his best to become good leader. Always trying his best so that his poster family will accept him but... Why? No one of his family 100% accept him. Why?

He's precious! But why...?

"It's sure lonely without everyone here..." Mumble Sakuya with his smile but with a sad face. He knows how it's feels to be lonely. Well, even though back there he has family but he feels lonely because no one trully understand him.

Izumi bit her lip. It's hurt to see this precious boy sad. If she have something she can doー

"Sakuya-kun."

"Yes Director?"

"Remember, you're the first one that came to this company?" Ask Izumi. Sakuya nod and smiles, remembering the past.

"I can still remember when Tsuzuru-kun and Masumi-kun fighting!" 

"...you see, Sakuya-kun, is there something I can do for you...?"

"Eh?" Sakuya looking at Izumi, confused.

"I want to do something for you. I want to give you my thanks. You're my actor, you're also the first one that enter this company, you're the first leader, the first lead and also... You're the first person and the reason why I need to save this company..." Izumi looking at Sakuya. "Sakuya-kun, is there anything I can do for you...?"

Sakuya surprise. Suddenly he give her soft smile.

"Director, you have done a lot. It's me who should be thanking youー"

"ーI insist, if you have any request or wish, you can told me right now."

Sakuya smiles. Slowly, he hold Izumi's hand and give her the best smile, the soft and the bright smile she ever seen.

"Then, promise me one thing director."

"What is it?"

"Please don't leave us. don't leave me. I don't want to feel the same lonely things again. Because if director with me, I can feels at peace."

Suddenly, Sakuya rest his head on Izumi's shoulder. And not long after that, he feel asleep. Izumi smiles and pat his head slowly.

"Okay, Sakuya-kun. I promised. Rest well."


End file.
